Las Minas Del Gran Motomiya
by CieloCriss
Summary: Dedicado a Zelshamada .- Davis y sus amigos encuentran unas minas misteriosas y deciden aventurarse a buscar un tesoro adentro.


Notas al Inicio.- ¡Hola!, antes que nada quiero decir que este fic está dedicado a mi amiga **_Zelshamada_** (Vanemoony) por su cumpleaños, ¡muchas felicidades!, ella no sólo es una de las mejores escritoras de ff.net, sino que también es una excelente amiga, así que espero le guste este pequeño regalito.

En mis pasadas vacaciones tuve la oportunidad de visitar unas minas y quedé fascinada, así que vi bien en escribir algo sobre tesoros y cosas por el estilo, aunque no sepa mucho de eso. Es un fic de Humor ligero, acción, suspenso, romance, pero más Humor que nada /creo yo/. ¿Qué son las minas del gran Motomiya?, lo sabrán si leen.__

_(10 de noviembre de 2003)_

--

****

**_Las Minas del Gran Motomiya._**

****

_Por CieloCriss_

Parte uno. "Misterio y Derrumbe".

POV **SORA**

Esta tarde la iba a dedicar a divertirme. No es que las clases de tenis fueran aburridas o insuficientes, pero nada se comparaba con un paseo sobre Garudamon por todo el Mundo Digital.

Tampoco iba a hacer eso sola, Miyako Inoue, una de las nuevas elegidas, me acompañaría.

Así que finalmente, después de una larga jornada de clases deportivas en agosto del 2003, estaba lista para disfrutar el verano como era debido.

Pasé por Piyomon a la Ciudad de los Juguetes, y no me pude negar a tomar una tasa de té junto al alcalde de felpa, quien se portó como todo un caballero; el té estaba algo amargo, pero no es bueno hacer comentarios negativos, sería descortés y seguramente me perdería uno de los famosos premios de rojos corazones que hacían sonreír hasta al más callado.

Me hacía falta tener el humor de antes, y a veces sentía que lo de madurar me estaba afectando demasiado.

Llegué a las 3 de la tarde al lugar acordado. Miyako estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enojo, ¡bah!, no tenía porqué reclamarme, ella siempre se retrazaba cuando llegábamos a acordar pasear.

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué ella?, bueno, la explicación es sencilla: Miyako es la única que sabe lo que es volar en un ave digital. Vamos al mismo ritmo y nuestros compañeros digitales mueven sus alas con la misma gracia. Quizá eso sea una razón estúpida, pero sigue siendo razón de todos modos. 

-Sora-san, estaba preocupada – fue lo que me dijo mientras se acercaba con Hawkmon.

¿Preocupada?, a mí me pareció que más bien estaba molesta.

-Lo lamento, nos retrasamos un poco. – respondí, eligiendo, para disculpa, una sonrisa muy parecida a un gesto sincero. No le digan a nadie, pero Miyako es fácil de engañar. – Aunque ya estamos listas para el vuelo. Será fabuloso.

En efecto, iba a ser fabuloso sentir el aire en mis mejillas. Aprovecharía para soñar despierta y pensar en mi vida. ¿Mi vida?, se había vuelto muy extraña, y aunque era tranquila y hasta tenía la oportunidad de tener citas con Yamato, me sentía muy descontrolaba, como que perdía muchas cosas de la niñez, y eso me aterraba. Por eso, a mis 15 años, me dedicaba a pasear por el cielo, a jugar carreras aéreas con una amiga y a soñar despierta. Yo sabía que el día que dejara de imaginar iba a terminar la verdadera infancia.

Miyako y yo subimos a los respectivos digimons. Garudamon quería llevarme en sus manos, pero lo convencí de dejarme trepar en su lomo. Miyako no usó la digievolución normal y con el digiegg del Amor, hizo aparecer a Halsemon... a esa águila hecha con la que una vez fue mi emblema.

Había hecho eso porque sabía que Halsemon era más veloz que las otras dos evoluciones de Hawkmon, con eso me hizo pensar que primero quería jugar nuestra tradicional carrera.

-¡Esta vez, voy a vencerte, Sora! – gritó. No sé que tiene en la garganta, quizá se parezca a Mimi, pero su voz es unas diez veces más chillona que la de mi mejor amiga.

-Eso lo veremos – repliqué, muy decidida. Claro estaba que en mucho tiempo no podría vencerme, Garudamon era un mega y se movía como tal.

Siempre que salía a pasear con ella (que no eran muchas ocasiones en realidad), terminaba recordando la vez que fuimos a Rusia  y  yo la había nombrado "Capitán Miyako". Sigo imaginándome la comida rusa junto a esos niños elegidos del más allá, y una mesa, y mucha nieve... por tanto,  mucho frío.

¡Vaya!, creo que me estoy desviando. No vayan a irse. Si estoy narrando es porque quiero que conozcan la historia del cómo aparecieron las Minas del Gran Motomiya.

°°°°°°°°

La carrera había iniciado y Miyako iba delante de mí. Qué raro, se veía que había estado entrenado, pero no me vencería, dejaría mis mejores energías para el final, y llegando a la meta, le daría una sorpresa nada agradable.

"No vaya a ser que se sienta la liebre y se adelante mucho" pensé, así que la seguí de cerca.

He llegado a pensar que Miyako me admira, pero siento que caigo en el error más vivo cuando aparece Mimi y le enseña monerías. ¡Lo tengo!, esta es la respuesta: Fanatiza a Mimi y a mí sólo me tiene respeto /cosa más que suficiente, sino pregúntenle a Taichi si no le atosiga Daisuke/.

Cuando ya llevábamos mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal organizadas. Es decir, llevábamos mucho tiempo volando como estúpidas y ni siquiera habíamos acordado una meta, ¿a qué clase de personas les pasaba eso?, al menos a nosotras, y no era precisamente  un dato listo.

Le dije a Garudamon que se apresurara, le expliqué mis razones.  Asintió, aceleró y  siguió actuando como si fuera un auto de carreras; creo que por mi culpa se tomaba todo esto de la carrera muy en serio.

-¡HEY! – le grité a Inoue – ¡Tenemos un problema!

Si por culpa de estas dichosas exclamaciones para que la ingrata oyera me quedaba ronca, tendría que buscar una silenciosa venganza.

Para mi asombro mi amiga de pelos violetas aceleró más y respondió, con un grito potente /que yo sabía que no le había costado trabajo emitir/:

-¡No trates de hacerme caer en tu trampa!

¿MI TRAMPA?, la descerebrada estaba cegada por su "triunfo"; admito que me costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso pero no era para tanto.

Cada vez se veía menos terreno conocido, incluso a lo lejos vi una montaña de dimensiones bestiales, muy parecida a la que había en la Isla File, pero... ¿Cómo saber si era la misma?, creo que era exagerado decir que le habíamos dado la vuelta al mundo.

Íbamos perdiendo fuerza, lo noté al instante, y aproveché para rogarle a Garudamon que hiciera un último esfuerzo para alcanzar a mi compañera. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba segura de que habían pasado como 120 minutos. ¡JA!, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de soñar despierta.

Por algún milagro celestial Miyako paro en seco y volteó hacia mí.

-¡Sora! – comenzó a decir, como si hubiera descubierto algo - ¡No hemos fijado la meta de la carrera!

-Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

Se hizo la despistada, para luego anunciar:

-Halsemon ha gastado mucha energía, ¿no crees que sería prudente bajar para comer y descansar?

-Es lo único que nos queda – respondí, algo reseca, lo bueno es que ella no notaba el sarcasmo o no le daba importancia.

Al principio le tenía un poco de recelo a esta chica. Quizá porque era ella y no yo, la que estaba viviendo todas las aventuras del 2002. Sin embargo, hoy en día, con la unión de los dos mundos, ambas habíamos dejado atrás la importancia y éramos dos iguales. Lo bueno era que para los demás habitantes de la Tierra no era tan sencillo acceder al Digimundo.

-Miyako, aterricemos cerca de esa montaña.

-¿Cuál?

-La más alta, ¿no ves?. Creo que cerca debe de haber un lago.

-OK

Sin más que decir, bajamos. Me daba gusto saber que de alguna manera yo era la jefa aquí. Lo malo era que Miyako era demasiado energética y se salía de control sola.

Abajo el clima era templado, muy cómodo a decir verdad. Piyomon y Hawkmon habían ido por comida mientras la anteojuda y yo buscábamos un lugar para "acampar".

Nos adentramos en el bosque, fue escalofriante notar que en pocos metros lo armónico se volvía terrorífico. En efecto, estábamos teniendo un poquitín de miedo /nada aterrorizante para dos chicas con amplia experiencia/.

Un martillazo muy terco se oía a lo lejos, y conforme avanzábamos, más cacofónico se volvía, ¡diablos!, lo mejor era regresar. Si buscábamos un lugar acogedor, dudé que lo encontráramos más adelante, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-A lo mejor un digimon perturbado – contesté, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Acto seguido se oyó un gemido parecido a un aullido, era un pedido de auxilio o algo parecido.

"¡¡AUUUUCHHH!!" se oía, seguido de muchos "¡AY!".

Corrimos al dar vuelta, pero nos habíamos extraviado en el espeso bosque.

-Ay, no... – dijo Miyako, escondiéndose detrás de mí. Era una actitud _comodina_ pero no la culpaba. De haber estado Yamato o Taichi, hubiera hecho lo mismo. A veces nos toca proteger y otras tantas ser protegido.

Mi cabello se enredó en unas ramas y las dos comenzamos a desatarlo. Se oían pisadas cercanas y gritos ya más calmados.

Y de pronto...

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Esa fue una cuestión que me hubiera gustado hacer antes que él. Era Daisuke Motomiya, y traía un dedo al rojo vivo, bien hinchado y con mucha suciedad alrededor.

-¿Daisuke? – interrogó Miyako, soltándome el cuello, me tenía medio asfixiada. Motomiya asintió sin comprender mucho, entonces Inoue se lanzó al pecho de este.

Por un instante pensé que lo iba a abrazar, pero al verle la cara trastornada, me di cuenta de que iba a reclamar algo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! – renegó – Como nos vuelvas a asustar así, voy a romperte el...

-Eh, Miyako, cálmate – rogué - ¿Qué te pasó en el dedo, Daisuke?

El dedo de Daisuke me tenía sin cuidado, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber lo que hacía. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de ciertos detalles que me habían pasado desapercibidos.  Daisuke no traía en la frente, atascados en la mollera, sus clásicos googles (en realidad eran de Tai, pero no importa), en cambio, traía un casco de minero, unas ropas cafés y asquerosamente manchadas.

-Oh, nada. – respondió – Gajes del oficio.

-¿Cuál oficio?

-Miyako, no seas chismosa. – retó, como si fuera malo tener curiosidad.

A Inoue podía replicarle y hasta arrojarle mini insultos. Pero a mí me diría todo.

-¿No nos dirás? – pregunté, riéndome con dulzura - ¿Qué acaso es un secreto?

-Sí, es un secreto – contestó vulgarmente – Y les sugiero que no me sigan.

Creo que mis encantos no iban a hacer efecto. Si a Daisuke le gustaba hacerse el interesante, a mí me gustaba hacerme la interesada en la cosa que haría el interesante.

-Ah, de acuerdo – dije - . Después de todo nosotras también estamos ocupadas, ¿cierto, Miyako?

Miyako casi rezongó, pero había captado mi mensaje justo a tiempo.

-Pues... por supuesto, será mejor irnos, Sora.

-¿Quééé? ¿Ya no van a preguntar? – se oía decepcionado, y sonreí internamente, porque justo esa reacción buscábamos.

-Nos vemos – le dije, y dimos la vuelta. Aunque como en realidad estábamos perdidas nos escondimos tras una roca.

Daisuke Motomiya frunció las cejas.

-Uy sí, al cabos que ni quería contarles – dijo en voz alta, retornando a sabe donde.

Lo seguimos. En realidad no era algo muy ético, pero resultaba entretenido. A veces me daba sed de aventuras y el enigma de Daisuke iba a divertirnos un poco. ¿Será infantil haber hecho eso de seguirlo como si fuéramos detectives?, no sé. Lo más seguro era que Daisuke estaba haciendo una tontería, así que lo más terrible que podía pasar era terminar haciendo otra idiotez. Y la vida es graciosa gracias a todas esas infamias.

¿Dónde habrían quedado Piyomon y Hawkmon?, lo ignoraba... lo único que nos quedaba era pedir que nos encontraran.

Miyako también se sentía complacida, y eso era bueno, pues gracias a su actitud no me sentía ridícula. 

Ir tras Daisuke no era cosa de otro planeta, pero el chico tenía instintos bien definidos que provocaban que a cada momento mirara hacia atrás; como que presentía algo. Ese presentimiento debió ser por culpa del crujir de las hojas que pisábamos al caminar.

Salimos del bosque y él llegó a la montaña, gritó hacia una caverna rocosa, y de ésta salió Ken Ichijouji, con Wormmon y V-mon. Estaban igualmente sucios y con cascos de mineros.

-¿Será que juegan a la minería? – preguntó ingenuamente Miyako.

Yo no lo niego, empecé a maquinar que estaban saqueando el Mundo Digital de oro y plata para volverse millonarios.

-Oigggannn.... – empezó a decir Miyako, pero entonces yo le tapé la boca a la loca y me escondí tras un tronco muy ancho. Si nos descubrían se acabaría el misterio.

Al parecer Ken alcanzó a oír el llamado.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Deben ser las locas de Sora y Miyako, que andan cerca – respondió el irrespetuoso, ¿cómo que me llamaba loca?, ¿a mí? ¿A una superiora?

-¿Andan cerca?

-No sé que hagan, aparecieron de repente. Aunque no creo que nos encuentren, se fueron por otra parte y este bosque parece un laberinto.

-Tienes razón, ¿y no se irán a perder allá adentro?

-¡Ichijouji!, no hay tiempo para preocuparnos por ellas, tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿cierto, V-mon?

-Cierto, Daisuke.

-Veamos – dijo Ken, viendo detenidamente un mapa – Según esto, el **_Achabitomimon_** está cerca... hemos pasado muchos días cavando.

-¡Sí!... Imagínalo, V-mon, con esa cosa le haré un collar a Hikari. – avisó Daisuke, muy contento y seguro imaginando una escena de improbable romance.

Tanto Ken, como Daisuke y los digimons, se metieron a la cueva, o mina, o lo que fuera.

¿Qué era eso del _Achabi__-no sé qué-mon? ¡Ahhh!, sentía el espíritu aventurero._

-¡Ineptos! – rugió Miyako – Han mantenido en secreto un tesoro, no me extraña de Daisuke, pero de Ken sí.

-Bueno, eso no importa.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, tengo un plan.

Debí poner una cara de perversa por la expresión de Inoue, jeje. Después de contarle mi plan, acerté al pensar en mi perversidad.

-¡Genial! – dijo, muy feliz.

Íbamos a asustarlos, esa era mi idea. Muy clásica y muy efectiva.

Por suerte había dos cascos de sobra, debían ser de otro cómplice y su digimon. Mi amiga morada y yo los hurtamos, robamos también una linterna, y nos adentrarnos.

-¡Yahoo!- gritó Miyako.

No debió gritar, porque el lugar se volvió inestable y lo siguiente que oímos no fue precisamente bueno, las rocas comenzaron a caer. Se había provocado un derrumbe y estábamos atrapadas (atrapados contando que Ken, Daisuke, V-mon y Wormmon estaban más al frente).

Fin de parte uno.

Notas al Final.- Bien, admito que el fic está algo… raro, pero aún así espero que les haya agradado /de manera especial espero que te haya gustado, Vanemoony, porque es tu regalito… y te prometo que mejorará, porque aún me quedan dos capítulos más/.

Yo me pregunto: ¿Quién ocasionó el derrumbe? ¿Descubrirán Ken y Daisuke a las chicas? ¿Éstas lograrán asustarlos? ¿Dejará de actuar Sora como una demente junto a Miyako?

Estas y más preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente episodio.

_También les advierto que este fic lo escribiré con brevedad posible y sólo tendrá tres partes._

Atte. CieloCriss

¡GRACIAS; Gracias por leer!

Por favor, NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW.

Comentarios a: cielocriss@graffiti.net

Dato EXTRA: El término -_Achabitomimon_- fue sacado del fanfic Fusión Prohibida, y según ese fic, era un metal místico del Mundo Digital con el que podían hacerse los brazaletes Digitales, que eran, por decir así, parecidos a las cápsulas que salen en Dragon Ball.

--

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto por entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.

--

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
